


Define Who I Am

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mess surrounding me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fifteen Minutes Of Flame.
> 
> Inspired by a line from Delta Goodrem's Posesionless.

Danielle’s bedroom was partially illuminated, the way that she liked it. She sauntered to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. A neutral expression formed on her lips as she stared at the unconcealed image reflecting back at her, an image she usually cherished and admired but “not tonight,” she whispered to herself, slowly drifting into a daydream her only thought why me? She stared more intensely as tears fell, uninterrupted, her thoughts deepened. Am I really damaged? Is there mess surrounding me?

“Carter, you okay?” Jack shouted, waiting a beat for a response. He got up and went through to the bedroom. “Sorry, didn’t realize,” he said sheepishly, turning away although Danielle was oblivious to his presence and interruption.

Jack gently tapped her on the shoulder, causing Danielle to blink and shake her head, realizing that Jack was still with her. “You’re still here,” she whispered, relief evident. 

“I called you a few minutes ago.”

“You did?” Danielle asked a little confused.

“Yeah but I don’t think you heard me.”

“Sorry Jack, I was miles away,” Danielle spoke solemnly, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

A hint of worry escaped Jack’s eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Danielle blubbered at his question and evident worry. “Trying to figure out when the mess surrounding me began.” 

Jack took the robe off the bed, covering Danielle with it. He put his arm around her shoulder in a vain attempt to offer comfort. “Do you know what I see?” he offered reassuringly.

Danielle lowered her head, mouthing “No,” to his offer.

“Everyday I see a woman who is driven, dedicated and passionate as well as been one of the smartest, most caring people that I have ever had the honor of knowing and calling my friend.”

“What about the damage?” Danielle scoffed.

“As for the damage, that’s just a reaction to the aftermath that will pass in time but I do understand why you feel like this.”

“Pass in time, Jack?” Danielle questioned. “You don’t buy that anymore than I do,” she said, answering her own question.

Danielle leant her head against Jack’s shoulder. “As for the other things you said.”

“What about them?”

“I’m not perfect, Jack, not anymore.”

Jack flashed an optimistic smile at Danielle. “You’ll always be perfect to me.”

Danielle looked away from the mirror, slipping her arms around Jack, lightly clinging to him. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“Anytime Danielle,” Jack softly answered, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
